elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Thunder Dome
'Operation Thunder Dome '''is the 22nd episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 48th total. Plot Summary Nariko plots to aim her Thunder Dome at the Rebellion's hideout thus absorbing the ''Light which protects them, using a locator she put on Xena. Meanwhile, The Rebellion plans to use the prisoner exchange as a distraction to buy Zane time to retrieve the amulets. However, both plans fail when Zane is discovered, the exchange turns into a fight and Nariko orders Kitar and Brickman to aim the Thunder Dome at a random location where the Rebellion was first seen, not before she teases Mrs. Filarski revealing that Shontelle was actually one of her guises, and that she brought Filarski to Murlonia in the first place as a revenge for not giving her the main role in the musical. Nariko's calculations prove right as the Thunder Dome is able to absorb the Rebellion's Light, and reveal their hideout to the Thunder Nation Army. Erika and Puck, who stayed at the hideout as reinforcement, are helpless against the army until Erika suggests absorbing the Light into her body so it won't go to Nariko. During the fight, Adam and Diana manage to free Xena while Nariko frees her mother. When Nariko realizes her plan failed, she calls the Wanderers for help and they manage to besiege Adam, Diana, Zane and Xena just as the latter are about to retrieve the amulets. However, an overwhelmed Erika, filled with the Light she absorbed from the Rebellion's hideout, appears and threaten to kill Nariko. Puck also appears and volunteers to sacrifice himself to the Wanderers, so the others will be able to escape with the amulets. While his soul is eaten by the Wanderers, Erika creates a huge tornado destroying the Thunder Dome. As she's about to kill Nariko, Mrs. Filarski interferes telling her to overcome her anger, as killing Nariko will not bring her peace. Erika comes to her senses as the Light is wearing out, but Nariko escapes and go on to confront the others for the amulets. She and Zane engage in a fight over the Thunder amulet, until it is thrown into the air, landing on the Palace's floor and shatter to pieces, to Zane and Nariko's horror. Major Events *Nariko reveals that Shontelle is one of her guises and why she brought Filarski to Murlonia *Nariko absorbs most of the Rebellion's Light ''using the Thunder Dome *Indra and Xena are exchanged during a fight *Adam, Diana, Zane and Xena find the amulets *Puck sacrifices his soul to the Wanderers so the others can escape with the amulets *Erika absorbs the rest of the Rebellion's ''Light ''and attempts to kill Nariko, but eventually stopped by Filarski *The Thunder amulet is shattered during a fight between Zane and Nariko Character Debuts Trivia *The password for entering the Thunder Palace is ''Amantes sunt Amentes ''which means "Lovers are Lunatics" in latin **This stands in contrast to the password for entering the Rebellion's hideout, which is ''Amor Vincit Omnia ''(Love Conquers All). The two mottos reflect the opposite agendas represented by the Thunder Nation and its opposers *The final dialogue between Erika and Mrs. Filarski is a referrence to a similar dialogue between Charles Xavier and Eric Lenscher in ''X-Men: First Class *The episode's title is ispired by a same title to one of the episodes of Survivor: Caramoan. However, it gets a different meaning here as Nariko uses it to describe her plan against the Rebellion *Erika experienced similar loss of control over her powers under the influence of The Light. However, she did not reach the Avatar State *At some point in this episodes, Puck finds Dr. Sheppard's second cassette offscreen External Links Category:Episodes